Sorpresa
by Kitsune Haru Hachi
Summary: Siapa bilang Sasuke Uchiha tidak bisa galau? Lelaki berumur dua puluh lima tahun itu juga manusia biasa yang punya perasaan. Sebuah fanfiksi yang didekasikan untuk Uchiha Sasuke's Birthday 2015 oleh Sasuke & Naruto Shrine.


**Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This is (just) a non-profit fanfiction**

.

.

.

Neji mengangkat tangan kanan, meminta perhatian orang-orang di sekitar. Sasuke bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan bassis itu berhenti bermain. "Kau butuh minum, Uchiha?" tanyanya.

Alis tebal Sasuke mengerut kebingungan.

"Nenekku bahkan bisa bernyanyi lebih bagus!" bentak Neji. "Ada denganmu, Sasuke Uchiha? Tur kita dimulai minggu depan!"

Sasuke diam. Bukannya dia tidak sadar kalau performanya sedikit menurun, hanya saja dia merasa kalau dia masih berada di garis wajar.

Tidak semua vokalis bisa bernyanyi secara sempurna setiap saat. Akan ada momen dimana kualitas bernyanyi mereka berkurang karena masalah fisik ataupun mental. Lupakan perkara profesional. Sasuke punya definisi sendiri untuk kata yang sering digunakan untuk menjatuhkan orang lain itu.

"Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk bersikap profesional karena masing-masing dari kita punya pemahaman yang berbeda," kata Neji sambil meletakkan bass miliknya. Sasuke tidak terkejut kalau lelaki itu bisa membaca pikirannya. "Kalau kau meminta pendapatku, profesional berarti tidak boleh mencampur urusan pribadi dan pekerjaan. Aku tidak tau definisimu, tapi aku yakin kau mengerti maksudku."

Kiba mendesah pelan kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya di balik drum. "Mungkin Sasuke butuh _break_. Lima belas menit tidak lama kan?"

Gaara mengangguk membuat rambut merahnya bergoyang. Menekan tombol _power_ pada _keyboard_ , lelaki itu bertanya pada temannya yang lain, "Aku mau beli minum. Kau mau ikut, Shikamaru?"

"Tunggu sebentar," Shikamaru pun meletakkan gitarnya dan menyusul Gaara yang sudah berada di depan pintu studio sebelum berputar menghadap Sasuke. "Kau butuh sesuatu?"

Sasuke yang pura-pura sibuk menatap gitarnya hanya menggeleng. Dia bisa mendengar Shikamaru mendengus "Merepotkan" di balik pintu yang tertutup.

"Kau tidak mau beli minum, _Kiba_?"

Mendengar penekanan pada namanya, Kiba yang tadinya bersandar di tembok dekat drumnya menghela napas. Lelaki berambut coklat berantakan itu tahu kalau Neji mengirimkan pesan "Keluar kau, aku mau bicara empat mata dengan Sasuke" secara tersirat.

Apa boleh buat, Kiba yang merupakan anggota termuda tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti perkataan ketua mereka.

Setelah yakin Kiba sudah jauh dan tidak menguping, Neji pun mulai berbicara. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Sasuke masih setia menatap gitar sambil memainkan _single_ terbaru mereka dengan volume terkecil.

"Sasuke."

Hening.

"Sasuke."

Hening.

" _Sasuke-Teme-Uchiha_."

Sasuke sukses melirik.

Neji menyeringai.

"Oh? Jadi itu masalahnya," kata Neji, sok tahu.

Sasuke masih memilih diam. Dia tidak mau memberikan kepuasan pada Neji yang merasa berhasil menebak akar masalahnya. Padahal si Model Iklan _Shampoo_ (menurut Sasuke rambut Neji mirip rambut model iklan _shampoo_ yang panjang, tebal, halus dan berkilau) hanya menyebutkan nama tengah yang diberikan seseorang.

Bukan salahnya kalau dia jadi sensitif dengan julukan itu.

Bukan julukan yang bagus memang, tapi datang dari orang yang spesial. Sasuke mendengus mengingat wajah bocah tujuh belas tahun yang hobi menjulurkan lidah padanya.

Neji yang menjadi saksi hanya bersiul. "Tak kusangka Uchiha bisa galau juga."

Sasuke melirik tidak peduli. Dalam hati mengutuk Neji agar berada di posisinya dan merasakan seperti apa rasanya mengencani bocah kelas tiga SMA.

"Aku tidak galau," sanggahnya.

"Oh? Jadi apa? Frustasi?" ejek Neji.

Sasuke lupa kalau Neji bukan sepenuhnya manekin berjalan, seperti kata orang-orang, mungkin posisinya sebagai ketua secara tidak langsung sudah membentuk karakter baru.

Karakter kepo yang berasaskan rasa peduli terhadap anggotanya.

Melihat Sasuke yang tidak bereaksi terhadap ejekan, Neji pun menghela napas dan menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Kau tahu kau bisa cerita padaku atau pada yang lain."

Sasuke tahu betul kalau dibalik tepukan simpati itu tersirat hasrat ingin tahu yang sangat besar. Jarinya pun berhenti memainkan senar dan menatap mata bassis di hadapannya.

"Naruto minta putus."

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibanting.

"Apa?" tanya Kiba dan Shikamaru bersamaan.

Neji hanya menatap Gaara yang berdiri di belakang Kiba.

Sasuke yakin mereka sedang bertelepati. Kemungkinan besar mengucapkan kalimat yang sama, " _Poor, Uchiha_."

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

 _Ichiraku, besok jam 2 siang._

Naruto nyaris melompat kegirangan membaca pesan singkat dari kekasihnya. Kalau bukan karena Iruka- _sensei_ yang sedang mengajar mungkin dia sudah berteriak sambil berputar mengelilingi kelas.

Bagaimana tidak, kekasihnya, sang vokalis band ternama Sasuke Uchiha akhirnya meluangkan waktu untuk kencan di akhir pekan.

Naruto tidak mungkin tidak merasa senang. Hampir dua bulan mereka tidak bertemu karena peluncuran _single_ terbaru dan persiapan tur keliling Jepang Sasuke dan bandnya.

Resiko menjalin hubungan dengan vokalis band nomor satu di Jepang.

Malamnya Naruto susah tidur. Rasanya baru terpejam lima menit, ibunya sudah mengetuk pintu berulang kali, menyuruhnya bangun dan sarapan bersama.

Pukul satu siang Naruto sudah menunggu di taman dekat Ichiraku Ramen, satu jam lebih awal dari waktu yang ditentukan.

Setelah menghabiskan nyaris dua jam mengaduk isi lemari, akhirnya pilihan Naruto jatuh pada baju kaus hijau yang dibalut kemeja biru muda berlengan pendek. Untuk bawahan, dia mengenakan celana selutut kesayangannya.

"Panasnya," keluh Naruto sambil menggerakkan tangan di depan wajah.

Mata birunya berbinar cerah melihat truk es krim yang parkir tidak jauh dari tempatnya menunggu. Makan es krim di tengah cuaca seperti ini memang tidak buruk.

Kurang lima belas menit dari jam tiga, Naruto sudah menghabiskan dua es krim coklat dan Sasuke belum datang. Beruntung bangku tempatnya duduk berada di bawah pohon.

Naruto menguap, bosan. Sudah jam empat lewat dua puluh menit dan tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Sasuke.

Sabar. Naruto tahu dia harus sabar. Sasuke tidak pernah tepat waktu saat mereka berkencan dan Naruto harus mengerti dengan kesibukan pacarnya.

Hari mulai gelap. Lampu taman menyala mengusir kegelapan. Naruto masih duduk manis di bawah pohon rindang. Perutnya berbunyi minta diisi.

Sasuke belum datang.

Bokong Naruto pun terasa pegal karena duduk terlalu lama. Pemuda itu berdiri kemudian melakukan peregangan ringan.

Langit semakin gelap, bintang tertutupi awan lebat. Gerimis pun mengguyur kota.

Naruto berlari pulang.

Pukul sembilan sehabis mandi, Naruto mendapat SMS dari Sasuke.

 _Dobe, maaf. Aku lupa ada pemotretan majalah hari ini._

Tidak berniat membalas, Naruto mendengus. "Terserah."

Sebelum tidur ponsel pintar dinonaktifkan, namun sebelum layar sepenuhnya menggelap, Naruto masih sempat melihat tanggal hari itu.

Hari ke sepuluh di bulan Juli. Hari jadi Naruto dan Sasuke yang pertama.

Naruto hanya menelan kekecewaan dan jatuh tertidur dengan bantal yang basah entah karena rambut atau air mata.

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

"Mau dilihat dari segi manapun, kau memang salah." Kata Kiba. Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak berniat menyembunyikan nada menyalahkan dan wajah kesalnya.

Gaara dan Neji lagi-lagi saling menatap. Sasuke kali ini tidak mau menebak seperti apa telepati di antara keduanya.

"Hn. Aku memang salah," aku Sasuke.

Keempat anggota Kage duduk tidak teratur di hadapan Sasuke yang sedang melakukan sesi curhat dadakan.

"Lalu, Naruto minta putus karena itu?" Shikamaru terdengar tidak percaya.

Bukannya Shikamaru menganggap sepele, Sasuke memang keterlaluan, tapi kalau Naruto meminta putus karena alasan itu, Shikamaru tidak tahu harus tertawa atau kasihan pada rekannya.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Bukan, atau harus kubilang bukan cuma itu."

Kiba berdecak. "Kau punya banyak masalah, Uchiha."

"Jadi karena apa?" tanya Gaara. Sepertinya _keyboardist_ itu juga penasaran, atau prihatin. Sasuke yakin keduanya.

Diam sesaat sebelum Sasuke kembali bercerita tentang kejadian sekitar lima hari yang lalu.

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

"Makanlah selagi masih panas,"

"Aku tidak lapar."

Sasuke meletakkan sumpit, ikut-ikutan kehilangan nafsu makan.

Naruto pura-pura tidak peduli. Pemuda itu sibuk membaca artikel yang tidak jelas di internet. Atau setidaknya itu yang dia inginkan, hanya saja dia tidak bisa fokus kalau ditatap seperti barang antik oleh orang di sampingnya.

Tidak tahan, Naruto mendelik tajam. "Apa?" ketusnya.

Sasuke hanya diam dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Naruto jadi salah tingkah kemudian membuang muka.

Hening sesaat sampai Sasuke bicara. "Maaf, aku benar-benar lupa hari itu—"

"Sudahlah," potong Naruto. "Aku tahu kau sibuk."

Alis Sasuke bertaut mendengar nada bicara pacarnya. Dia terlalu tahu kalau Naruto masih kesal karena kejadian minggu lalu. Untuk itu, hari ini dia meminta absen latihan walau hanya beberapa jam supaya bisa bertemu dengan Naruto.

Sasuke ingin meminta maaf dan meluruskan masalah yang sejujurnya menurut dia cukup sepele, tapi kalau dengan Naruto apapun bisa menjadi rumit.

"Sebagai gantinya, hari ini kau boleh makan ramen sepuasnya."

"Aku tidak lapar," tolak Naruto, lagi.

Sasuke memutar otak. Hal apa yang bisa membuat bocah tujuh belas tahun di sampingnya bahagia selain ramen?

"Kalau begitu kita ke taman bermain sa—"

"Kau yakin?" tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh dari ponselnya. "Ke Ichiraku saja kau sampai berpakaian seperti itu."

Sasuke kehilangan kata-kata. Memang benar, untuk mampir ke kedai ramen kecil seperti ini saja dia harus ekstra hati-hati dengan menggunakan pakaian tertutup di cuaca yang panas ditambah kacamata hitam dan sebuah _snapback_ untuk menutupi rambut uniknya.

Serius. Rambut Sasuke sangat unik. Kalau kata Naruto, mirip seperti pantat ayam.

Bisa gawat kalau sampai ada orang yang mengenali Sasuke. Dia tahu kalau dia sudah membuat Naruto marah, dan dia sangat tidak ingin kencannya jadi rusak karena serbuan para fans.

"Jadi? Aku harus apa?" tanya Sasuke, kehabisan ide.

Naruto menghela napas kuat-kuat sebelum memutar tubuh menghadap Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku tahu kau sibuk, tapi kau tidak boleh lupa kalau aku juga—sibuk."

Sasuke diam, belum mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Naruto.

"Kau mengerti? Maksudku—kau seorang vokalis band terkenal dan aku, _well_ , aku seorang siswa kelas tiga SMA yang harus bersiap untuk ujian masuk universitas."

Oh. Sepertinya Sasuke tahu kemana percakapan ini akan berakhir.

"Kau mau putus?" tanya Sasuke tanpa tandang aling-aling.

Naruto menelan ludah. Mata birunya sibuk mencari objek untuk ditatap selain orang di depannya.

"Aku...um...ya—" tatapan Naruto kini fokus pada mangkuk ramen yang masih terisi penuh. "Err, ya, aku mau kita sudahi saja."

"Kenapa?" Sasuke masih berlagak bodoh. Tangan Naruto yang terkepal erat tidak luput dari perhatiannya.

"Kau sibuk, aku juga harus—" Naruto terlihat berpikir keras. "Aku harus mulai mempersiapkan masa depanku. Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan memikirkan hal lain."

Wajah Sasuke masih sedatar talenan di dapur. "Aku tidak akan menghalangimu."

"Bukan begitu!" suara Naruto meninggi.

"Jadi apa?"

"Aku—" wajah Naruto memerah. Sasuke tidak tahu karena cuaca atau hal lain. "Aku ini delapan tahun lebih muda darimu, Sasuke!"

 _That's it._

Tapi belum. Sasuke tahu masih ada yang akan datang.

"Kau artis terkenal yang punya banyak fans, aku hanya bocah SMA yang akan menyusahkanmu dan aku ini—" nafas Naruto tertahan, "aku ini laki-laki." Bisiknya.

Naruto tersengal setelah mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya.

Dan Sasuke, masih tidak berubah dari kondisi awalnya.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Sasuke tanpa rasa bersalah.

Raut wajah Naruto berubah drastis dari penuh emosi menjadi letih.

"Kau tidak mengerti," Naruto menggeleng lemah.

Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat pemuda di hadapannya. "Kau malu berpacaran dengan orang yang lebih tua darimu?"

"Tidak!" jawab Naruto terkesan buru-buru.

" _So, what?"_ tanya Sasuke sok Inggris.

Menghela napas, Naruto bangkit dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya. "Sudahlah, Sasuke. Kau tidak mengerti."

Sebelum benar-benar melangkah, Naruto berbalik. "Kau bilang aku malu? Aku tidak pernah mengumbar perasaanku karena aku tidak mau kau dihujat orang-orang, tapi lihat dirimu, Uchiha-san. Apa kau pernah dengan bangga mengakui kalau aku ini kekasihmu?"

Sasuke terdiam, tidak mengejar Naruto yang semakin menjauh.

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

Studio mendadak hening. Setelah Sasuke bercerita, tidak ada yang berani bersuara.

"Apa yang tidak aku mengerti?" tanya Sasuke, entah pada siapa.

Neji memijit pelipisnya. Tidak menyangka kalau berpacaran dengan anak SMA bisa serumit ini.

" _Well_ , kau sepenuhnya tidak salah. Karena itu hakmu, kau ingin mengakui di depan umum kalau kau mengencani anak 'di bawah umur' atau tidak," Neji membuat tanda kutip pada bagian di bawah umur. "Itu semua terserah kau."

Shikamaru menguap. Sambil menggaruk rambut hitam yang dikuncir seperti buah nanas dia memberikan peringatan bersahabat pada Sasuke. "Tapi kau juga harus tahu konsekuensinya bisa berimbas bukan hanya padamu."

Sasuke mengangguk. Dia tahu kalau sampai orang-orang mengetahui hubungannya dengan Naruto, anggota Kage yang lain bisa merasakan dampaknya. Entah itu positif atau sebaliknya.

Sekalipun pernikahan sesama jenis sudah legal di negara ini, tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa respon publik mengenai jarak usia mereka yang cukup jauh. Terlebih Naruto masih anak sekolah yang masuk kategori di bawah umur—Sasuke tidak pernah melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman, jadi jangan khawatir.

"Ck, cinta." Kiba memutar bola mata. "Tak kusangka sepupumu bisa membuat Tuan Uchiha seperti ini, Gaara."

Gaara menghela napas. Memang benar Naruto adalah sepupunya. Bisa dibilang Sasuke dan Naruto bisa saling mengenal karena Gaara. "Jangan bicara seolah kau tidak pernah punya masalah asmara, Inuzuka."

Kiba hanya merengut dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

Shikamaru tiba-tiba tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Shika?" goda Neji.

Mendengus, Shikamaru bangkit dan meraih gitarnya. "Tentu saja, Hyuuga. Sekarang bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan latihannya? Kau sudah merasa lebih baik kan, Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru.

Semua orang tahu kalau Shikamaru minta diselamatkan dari godaan Neji. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum anggota Kage kalau Shikamaru memendam perasaan pada _drummer_ mereka.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas. Tidak ada pilihan lain, dia tidak boleh galau terlalu lama. Kalau Naruto yang lebih muda sanggup mengambil keputusan, kenapa dia yang sudah berumur dua puluh lima tahun tidak bisa?

Setiap masalah pasti ada jalan keluarnya, Sasuke yakin akan hal itu. Sekarang biarkanlah dia fokus pada tugas dan tanggung jawabnya.

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

Sasuke baru saja mengabari Neji kalau dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju studio saat ponselnya lagi-lagi bergetar. Awalnya dia berniat tidak peduli, namun matanya menangkap nama Gaara di layar pemanggil.

Menekan tombol hijau, Sasuke menjawab. "Ya? Ada apa?"

" _Aku baru dapat kabar kalau Naruto sakit_."

Jantung Sasuke berdetak tidak karuan. "Dia dimana sekarang?"

" _Di rumahnya. Ibunya menelponku, ingin minta bantuan Kak Temari karena keluarga Uzumaki sedang di luar kota."_

"Jadi Naruto sekarang sendiri?"

" _Iya_ ," suara Gaara terdengar ragu. " _Kau ingin aku memberitahu Kak Temari atau kau sendiri yag ingin kesana?"_

Tanpa berpikir Sasuke membanting setir, "Biar aku saja."

" _Baiklah. Semoga beruntung."_

"Hn. Thanks, Gaara."

Kurang dari dua puluh menit mobil Sasuke sudah terparkir di depan kediaman minimalis keluarga Uzumaki. Tanpa mengetuk atau pun mengucapkan permisi, lelaki itu membuka pintu dan menjumpai Kushina Uzumaki terduduk manis di sofa empuknya.

Sasuke menelan ludah.

Bukankah keluarga Naruto sedang di luar kota? Tidak mungkin Gaara berbohong padanya.

"Oh? Uchiha-kun," Kushina tidak terlihat terkejut sama sekali. "Silahkan masuk," kata ibu Naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka bertemu. Uzumaki merupakan keluarga terdekat Sabaku, keluarga Gaara, _keyboardist_ itu pernah tinggal di rumah ini sebelum akhirnya pindah ke tempat kakaknya yang memutuskan tinggal di kota ini. Jadi, wajar kalau Sasuke bisa mengenal Kushina dan Naruto.

Langkah Sasuke terasa berat. Tapi dia tidak mungkin mundur, mau dikemanakan wajah tampannya?

"Ada perlu apa, Uchiha-kun?" tanya Kushina masih dengan senyuman.

Sasuke berpikir keras sampai berkeringat dingin. "Aku—dengar Naruto sakit," dia memutuskan untuk berkata jujur.

Bibir Kushina membentuk lingkaran kecil sambil mengangguk pelan, "Oh, ya, dia sedang sakit." Wanita berambut merah itu mengangkat kedua alisnya saat bertanya, "Kau datang untuk menjenguknya?"

Lagi, Sasuke menelan ludah sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

Pasrah.

Dia tidak mungkin berbohong. Dia harus bersiap kalau pada akhirnya Kushina tahu hubungannya dengan Naruto.

Kushina hanya tersenyum. "Wah, kau baik sekali, Uchiha-kun. Sampai repot-repot mau menjenguk Naruto."

Entah kenapa senyuman Kushina tidak membuat Sasuke merasa lebih baik.

"Kau seperti kekasihnya saja," Kushina tertawa kecil setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Tidak tahu menahu kalau dia berhasil membuat Sasuke nyaris mati berdiri.

 _Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke? kenapa kau jadi pengecut seperti ini?_ Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Tiba-tiba perkataan Naruto terlintas di benaknya.

" _Apa kau pernah dengan bangga mengakui kalau aku ini kekasihmu?"_

 _Sial. Apa yang kau tunggu, Sasuke? Sekarang adalah saatnya!_ Batin Sasuke mencoba menguatkan diri sendiri.

"Iya," jawabnya tanpa aba-aba.

Tawa Kushina terhenti. "Huh?"

Sasuke menatap mata wanita di hadapannya. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

"Iya, aku memang pacar Naruto."

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Hen—"Oh?" senyum Kushina mengembang sampai telinga.

Sasuke merinding.

Senyum itu sepertinya memang tidak selalu bertanda baik.

"Naruto bilang kalian sudah putus."

Eh?

Apa? Naruto mengakui hubungan mereka kepada ibunya?

Seseorang bangunkan Sasuke Uchiha dari mimpi yang panjang ini.

Sasuke lagi-lagi kehilangan suaranya. Lelaki itu berdehem pelan sebelum keberaniannya yang hanya seujung kuku semakin terkikis.

"Dia memang ingin putus, tapi aku—"

"Kau apa?" potong Kushina dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah. "Kau tidak mau? Atas dasar apa kau mau memaksa anakku untuk tetap bersamamu?"

Sasuke ingin menggantung Gaara di Menara Tokyo. Kalau bukan karena si rambut merah itu, dia tidak mungkin berhadapan dengan mahluk berambut merah yang lain.

"Huh? Kau bahkan tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan sederhana itu, Uchiha-kun? Wajar saja kalau anakku menyerah."

Ha ha ha.

Apalah arti harga diri yang selama ini Sasuke junjung melebihi tingginya langit. Toh pada akhirnya dia harus takluk di hadapan ibu (mantan) pacarnya.

Apa boleh buat. Sudah terlanjur basah. Akan Sasuke selesaikan sekarang, seperti apa hasilnya bisa dipikirkan nanti.

"Aku memang orang yang egois," Sasuke mengaku untuk pertama kalinya. "Aku bahkan tidak berani mengakui Naruto di depan umum karena takut dengan pendapat orang terhadap anggota Kage yang lain, tapi..." Jeda sesaat, Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak pernah menganggap hubunganku dengan Naruto sebagai sebuah permainan, aku selalu membayangkan memiliki keluarga dengan anak Anda, tidak peduli dia lebih muda ataupun dia seorang laki-laki."

Kushina terdiam, menunggu.

"Awalnya aku mencoba menerima keputusan Naruto, tapi aku harus jujur kalau rasanya ada yang hilang, aku tidak bisa—" napas Sasuke terengah, sedikit lagi, dia tahu dia harus menuntaskan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan masa depanku tanpa Naruto. Mungkin terdengar lucu untuk orang seusiaku, tapi aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Naruto. Aku mencintainya dengan segala yang dia miliki dan aku berharap Anda mau memberikan izin kepadaku."

Keheningan menguasai. Mulut Kushina terbuka hanya untuk tertutup lagi. Pada akhirnya wanita itu menghela napas tidak pelan. Wajahnya berubah jadi kesal.

Sasuke menelan ludah. Dia sudah membuat kesalahan.

"Aku tidak kuat, Naruto. Cepat bawa kue ulang tahun yang kau buat dan selesaikan urusanmu ini. Ibu heran kenapa kau bisa bertahan melawan kalimat manis bocah Uchiha ini."

Sasuke tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kalimat Kushina hanya melintas seperti angin lalu di telinganya. Dia masih dilanda kebingungan sebelum akhirnya Naruto muncul dengan wajah ditekuk dari balik tembok.

"Ibu, kejutannya jadi gagal!" protes Naruto sambil membawa kue ulang tahun yang bewarna, biru?

Di belakang Naruto ada seluruh member Kage dan apakah itu Itachi kakaknya?

Tidak salah lagi. Tidak ada yang bisa membuat senyuman lebih menjengkelkan dari Itachi. Apa yang mereka lakukan di sini? Kejutan apa maksud mereka? Dan apa yang—oh, seluruh pertanyaan Sasuke terjawab saat melihat wajah ditekuk dan memerah milik Naruto.

"Oh, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Naruto!" Kiba tiba-tiba mengulang kalimat Sasuke dengan penghayatan yang berlebih.

Neji tertawa, "Bagian favoritku adalah, _aku tidak bisa membayangkan masa depanku tanpa Naruto_ , siapa sangka Sasuke Uchiha bisa berkata seperti itu?"

Sungguh sial, rasasanya Sasuke ingin pergi danmengubur diri.

Rupanya Naruto merencanakan semuanya dari awal dan anggota band serta kakak sialannya ikut membantu. Sasuke tidak tahu harus menggantung siapa terlebih dahulu.

"Setidaknya aku sudah puas mendengar jawabannya." Kushina tersenyum saat menatap Sasuke. Untuk pertama kali, senyuman itu terlihat hangat dan menenangkan.

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

 **Epilog**

Pesta kejutan ulang tahun Sasuke sudah selesai sore tadi. Dengan sedikit adegan tinju tentunya. Sasuke tidak akan merasa puas sebelum memberikan _tepukan_ kasih sayang pada teman dan kakaknya.

Saat ini mereka hanya berdua di apartemen Sasuke setelah sempat menikmati makan malam romantis di restoran pilihan Itachi. Setidaknya kakaknya bisa memberikan sesuatu yang berguna, pikir Sasuke.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke.

Oh, Naruto merasakan firasat buruk.

"Ya, Sasuke? Eh, _etto_ , selamat ulang tahun!" katanya, lagi.

Sasuke tidak merespon, hanya menatap dengan wajah datar.

Naruto tertawa kikuk. "Ha ha ha, kau tahu Sasuke? Aku hanya bercanda, aku tidak mau putus, hanya ingin memberikan kejutan untuk ulang tahunmu saja."

Sasuke tetap tidak bereaksi.

Wajah Naruto memucat, dia jadi ingat perkataan Gaara soal keadaan Sasuke yang belakangan berubah pasca diputuskan sepihak olehnya.

" _Well_ , kalo soal ibu, itu juga di luar rencana. Aku tidak sengaja mengaku waktu membuat kue untukmu, jadi..." Naruto menggaruk kepala pirangnya, tanda kalau dia sedang gugup. "Jadi, seperti itu lah. Aku menceritakan semua dan ibu memaksa ingin ikut memberikan _kejutan_."

"Dan aku sangat terkejut," aku Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa gugup.

"Tapi sudahlah, toh semuanya tidak sia-sia." Sasuke melirik Naruto yang kini membuang muka merahnya. "Jadi, mana hadiahku?"

"Eh?" Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke. kebingungan jelas terlihat di wajahnya. "Hadiah?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Aku—tidak punya," wajah Naruto lagi-lagi ditekuk. "Kau ini banyak maunya, _Teme_!"

Menyeringai, Sasuke mengangkat tangan tidak peduli. "Aku kan sedang berulang tahun."

Bibir Naruto semakin maju. "Kau bahkan belum minta maaf dengan benar."

"Hah? Untuk apa aku—" wajah bingung Sasuke sedetik kemudian melembut begitu sadar maksud kekasihnya. "Aku kan sudah minta maaf, _Dobe_. Aku bahkan mengajakmu ke taman bermain."

Naruto lagi-lagi membuang muka. "Kau tidak tahu aku menunggumu sampai malam dan hujan turun."

"Karena itukah kau sakit?" tanya Sasuke merasa bersalah.

"Bodoh, tentu saja tidak. Aku langsung pulang dan aku tidak sakit, Kak Gaara berbohong supaya kau mau datang ke rumah." Naruto menggeleng tidak percaya. "Aku kira kau sudah paham alur drama yang kami buat."

Sasuke merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh dan untuk menutupi kebodohannya dia pun mengubah pembahasan. "Terserah. Jadi mana hadiahku?"

Berpikir sebentar, Naruto pun bangkit dari sofa dan berdiri di depan Sasuke.

Alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah. Penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan pacarnya yang penuh kejutan ini.

Naruto merentangkan tangan dan menatap tepat di kedua mata hitam Sasuke. "Silahan nikmati hadiahmu, Tuan Uchiha!"

Sasuke melongo. Naruto memerah sampai telinga.

.

.

.

"Hadiahnya...kau?" tanya Sasuke, memastikan.

Pemuda di hadapannya mengangguk penuh keyakinan walau wajahnya mengalahkan warna rambut Gaara.

Menyeringai, Sasuke ikut berdiri. "Hadiah yang menarik."

Naruto refleks mundur.

"Huh? Kenapa, Na-ru-to?" goda Sasuke. "Aku ingin menikmati hadiahku."

Sasuke tahu pacarnya sedang mengumpat dalam hati, apa boleh buat, dia tidak mungkin melewatkan tawaran menggoda di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja, ni-nikmati hadiahmu." Naruto mencoba terlihat berani, namun pada akhirnya dia menutup mata saat dirinya dan Sasuke tidak memiliki jarak sama sekali.

Lima detik.

Sepuluh detik.

Dua puluh detik.

Naruto membuka mata saat merasakan satu kecupan hangat di keningnya. Sebuah kecupan yang mampu menyentuh hati si pemuda.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut sambil menatap wajah merah Naruto. "Simpan hadiahku sampai tahun depan, _Do-be_."

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke Uchiha. Terimalah persembahan fik abal dariku ini. Aku tahu cerita ini alay dan mengecewakan, tapi apalah daya, aku tak punya ide lagi, Sasuke. Jadi maafkan aku.

Oh...judulnya berasal dari bahasa Spanyol yang artinya kejutan. It was suck, I know *dies*

 **Regards,**

 **Kitsune Haru Hachi**


End file.
